


Hey Now, You're a Rockstar

by Absolace



Series: RWBY Rock [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Background Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Developing Relationship, F/F, Intense Handholding, RWBY Rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolace/pseuds/Absolace
Summary: With the (former) garage band now becoming popular in the indie circuit, feelings start blooming in Blake's heart. But for who?





	1. Chapter 1

The warehouse was shaking. Everything from the foundation to the roof was shaking with excitement. The beat of Yang's drumming was the heartbeat of the song. The sweet combination of Blake's baseline and Ruby's electric guitar worked up the crowd and the sublime voice of Weiss was the cherry on top.

Blake had no words. This was the biggest crowd they had ever had, it was almost overwhelming. She couldn't help but watch in awe of the spectacle around her. The screams of the audience and echoes of their music. It was intoxicating. But this wasn't the time to get lost in the splendour. As Weiss finished the last of her lyrics as Ruby's lightning fast riffs finished the crowd off.

Yang wiped a thick wad of sweat off her face as they hopped off stage.

"You alright Blake?" Yang asked "You almost seemed out of it at the last song."

She wasn't wrong. This was a big step up from playing in front of eight people. But those days were past, they had gotten their act together now. They were singing their own songs and started their own merchandise. They were getting big now. It didn't change the fact that there was a restlessness in her, the fact she was sleeping less and less each night probably didn't help.

"You sure it's not performance anxiety or anything?"

Blake smiled "I'm ok, thanks. I'll be a bit better after a drink."

Blake was an introvert by nature. She preferred being incognito among the masses. Listening to her fans talk about her with knowing she was literally five feet away. It felt… safe. Reassuring. The bassist felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around to see a girl. Must have been around sixteen years old. She had died half of her hair her brown hair pink and was wearing a RWBY t-shirt.

"Yes, Miss?" Blake replied.

 The girl blushed and thrust a pen and a poster into her chest. Blake took it. It was obvious what she meant

"Who will I be making this out to?"

Upon the words 'make out', the fangirl wrapped her arms around Blake and pulled her in for a peck on the cheek.

Immediately, Weiss appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her hand. Alarmed, Blake turned to face her.

"Did I just see what I thought I saw?" Weiss exclaimed.

Blake raised her hands defensively "Yes, but it's to trouble really." She hated seeing Weiss all worked up. The singer continued yelling at the fan

"It's not ok for you to treat people like that! What gives you the right? What the hell!"

The girl skulked off. But frankly, she was the last thing on her mind. Her hears seemed to have tuned out as she was gazing upon Weiss. She was always sweet and cute. When they first met, they quickly became emotional confidants thanks to the magic of alcohol.

"Blake!" yelled Weiss.

"…Wha?" The bassist shook her head and got out of her daze.

"It's been five minutes." said Weiss as she slowly pulled her in for a hug "Are you ok?"

Blake gave Weiss a hug back. "Just tired after the concert. I need that drink."

RWBY hopped over to the bar afterwards. It was one of Yang's favourite ways to unwind after a concert. The blonde was building up to get one of her legendary hangovers, downing shot after shot. Ruby however had a low tolerance to alcohol, it didn't take that long for her to pass out. Weiss and Blake were sharing glasses of Merlot. It was strong and smooth, but had taste so you had to drink slow to enjoy it. Weiss' face was flushed and Blake could tell they were halfway between buzzed and completely drunk. Yang downed another shot and pointed dramatically at the bartender.

"I'll… I'll have another shi-shot." Yang belched. "Shot me please secksy."

Blake raised her hand. "Cancel that order, Bartender."

Yang had a tendency to flirt casually, but this man was eighty, balding and covered in wrinkles. It was clearly time to go to the hotel and sleep it off.

Blake was carrying Ruby bridal style while Yang used Weiss as a crutch. Even with the extra support, the drummer wobbled as she walked.

"I dare you to dare us to make out." Yang blurted us out.

Weiss sighed. "Yang, you're smashed." The singers legs began to shake, she was having trouble holding taller and notably more muscular woman up.

Yang belched again "C'mon babe, no need to be such a _Weiss Queen_."

The one thing that hadn't changed about Yang when she was smashed was the her sense of humour.

* * *

After the group had arrived at their room, now came the difficult job of sending Yang off to bed. Ruby slept like a log and was easy to send off. Yang however thought with a tenacity and only stayed in bed if someone was with her, for one reason or another.

Weiss was keeping an eye on Ruby, so Blake was looking after Yang.

"Blaaaaaakey?" moaned Yang. "Come to beeeeeed." The blonde was lying under the covers

Blake gritted her teeth. There really was no fighting her. _There's_ _no chance of me sleeping tonight._ She gave out a grunt and realised she'd have to share a bed after all. She walked over and sat on the bed.

"C'mooon, get under the covers."

Blake shifted over and grabbed the sheets.

"Blaaaaake."

"What?"

"You can't sleep with all your clothes on."

Resentfully, Blake took off her jacket and her jeans and hopped in with her. Yang took the opportunity to wrap her arms around her and pull in tightly. Blake was shocked to feel Yang's naked body next to hers.

"Heeey." Yang said in a sultry voice. As sultry as you can get after so many shots. "You seem a bit quiet and tense." The blondes started travelling up and down her body. "Would you like some… help with that."

Yang was a bit of a flirt, but this was a new development. She never threw herself at someone, she liked to play a game and have the other buckle first. It's not like Blake hadn't noticed her body either. She had the muscular build of an athlete and the bust of a model. Blake was sure there was countless people who would want to be in her position, with Yang Xiao Long on top of them. But there was an issue though. Even if Blake did want her, she was smashed beyond belief. It wouldn't be right to take advantage of her. She'd have to let her down gently.

"Yang. You're drunk." Blake said as calmly as she could. She didn't want to cause a scene. Not now.

At that point, Yang grabbed the pillow and used it to hoist herself on top of the smaller woman.

Yang scoffed. "C'mon Blakey, you have any idea how many people wanna get their hands on these… Big, firm melons?" Waving her generously sized breasts in Blake's face, just centimetres from her face. In this position, she couldn't help but appreciate Yang's tattoos all the better from this angle. There was her signature yellow dragon across her left arm, but red roses and thorns on her sides and a golden burning heart crest on her left thigh.

 Blake tipped her head up so she could see Yang's face better. What she didn't expect was for Yang to lower herself, causing their lips to collide. Blake was sure it would have bruised if she didn't go slack jawed at the last minute.

It was a slow and messy kiss, a little sloppy as well. The alcohol clearly hadn't helped with Yang's technique. Blake wouldn't have found it so bad if her woman draped on top of her didn't taste like cheep vodka.

"So… Interested?" said Yang.

Blake would be lying if there wasn't a part of her that wanted to bend the tattooed bombshell over a table. But that was a very small part, only there because of the heat of the moment and alcohol and she wasn't drunk enough to do something they'd both want later regret. Blake took hold of Yang and wrestled her onto her back.

"Yeah! That's the stuff." Yang howled. "Straddle me, grind on me. Nothings off limits."

At that point, Blake leaned in closely and whispered in her most seductive voice. "Close your eyes."

A few moments after Yang did so, she ended up falling asleep, snoring loudly. Blake gently lifted herself off the passed out drummer underneath her. She pulled up the bed sheets to cover Yang's body and laid down on the sofa.

Maybe _now_ she could get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Dry throat, scratchy sore eyes, thumping headache. All the symptoms of a hangover, and they do not make mornings easy. Blake rolled off the sofa she had slept on and made her way to the shower. En route, she traversed past the obstacle course in front of her which although was just a few bottles and glasses Yang hadn't tidied up, Blake didn't want to wake her up. She saw the blonde wrapped up in her bed with the memories of last night etched into her mind. She didn't quite fancy talking to Yang's drunken attempt at a hook up and a confrontation this early in the morning could only go catastrophically.

The cold water of the shower was a shock to the senses. It was all she could do not to cry out in shock. The water wasn't even that cool but in her current state, it felt like it was absolutely freezing.

 _What was the plan this morning?_ Blake thought to herself. She recited it out loud:

  1. Spend the morning recovering
  2. Lunch in a restaurant (Ruby's turn to choose)
  3. Return to hotel rooms and tidy
  4. Go back home
  5. Get ready for next performance in four days time.



Hardly a tall order, but there was one issue. At lunch, everyone would likely talk about last night, and her and Yang's incident might be brought up somehow. Would Yang keep quiet? How would this affect the band? Their friendship?!

Blake stumbled out of the shower room with a towel wrapped around her. She expected to see Yang awake by now but to her surprise, she was gone.  Blake walked around the hotel room to try and find her, perhaps she had just rolled out of bed? The Faunus scoffed to herself, Yang slept like a log - that was a stupid idea.

Yang was nowhere to be seen.

Where _was_ she?

Blake took a moment to collect herself, she'd think this through logically _. Yang has a hangover._ She thought to herself. _She can't be far, either someone else's room or heading to the cantina for breakfast. She'd be looking for a cure for her hangover. Hers involves a mixture of coffee, energy drinks and bacon sandwiches. If she was in another's room to use the shower, they could handle her. If she's not there, she's getting food and drink._

Blake grabbed some clothes and headed downstairs. She knew she probably looked like a wreck, but she didn't care. She needed to find her friend.

It was easier than expected, everyone already was at a table. Blake sat down with everyone else. Weiss had a mild hangover, she didn't drink often so she was rarely affected heavily. Ruby was her usual excitable self, one beer was enough to get her buzzed, two to get her buzzed, and four for her to pass out. On the upside, she just slept it off and was always fine the next day. Blake had no idea how the girl managed it. Yang was laughing like nothing had happened. _Did she not remember?_ She seemed fine, like nothing had happened in the first place.

The group had breakfast, they discussed how the show last night went, how they slept. Yang made a bad pun about "Rocking it". Blake was paying the absolute minimum attention, something was clearly up. She snapped back to reality when her phone buzzed as she received a text. She looked down to see a text, it was from Yang.

>>WE NEED 2 TALK N PRIVATE. CHAT IN ROOM AFTER FOOD. SHOULDNT MAKE A SEEN.   
>>DONT LET OTHERS KNOW.

"Oh, Who is that" Weiss inquired.

 _Come on, think!_ She hated lying to Weiss, but this clearly was a big deal to Yang.

"Just some spam about insurance" She replied "I'll just block the number." Blake got back onto her phone and sent a message to Yang

>>we can go now if you want. is this about last night?

Yang glanced at her phone, which thankfully was silent. She gave Blake a discreet nod and then stood up.

"I've let my room a mess." Yang declared a little louder than needed "Can you help me out Blake?"

"Sure." Blake got up as well "I'll be down in a moment, catch up with you then."

Weiss gave Blake's hand a gentle squeeze "See you soon" She smiled sweetly.

As Blake and Yang headed back to their room, the bassist couldn't help wonder what Yang was going to say. A declaration of love? An apology? Another attempt at something physical? _What was happening here?_

As the door closed behind her, Yang sat down on the bed and gestured for Blake to sit next to her. _Why the bed? Is this a move?_ But it would be rude to say no. Blake hesitantly sat down next to the muscular woman.

Yang sighed "So. About last night" This was clearly difficult for her. "I wanted to apologise."

It _was_ an apology.

"I was really rude to you last night. I clearly put you into a situation that you were uncomfortable with. As your friend, I should have never done that."

"Look Yang. You were drunk, you weren’t in your right mind."

"That’s the thing, I was using the alcohol as an excuse. You know how I've flirted with you every now and then?"

"When Weiss introduced me to you, you asked if we could share a sofa to 'sleep' on. I thought nothing of it, you're just a flirtatious person. It's how you are. Last night, you tried to hit on some eighty year old."

"I'm going to be honest with you." Yang took a deep breath. "I've always found you attractive."

 _Wait, what?_ Blake thought. Yang saw the look of confusion her the dark haired woman's face.

"Normally, I'd take someone out for a few drinks and end up with a one night stand. But you're my friend. I wasn't sure how to go about it."

"So you thought you'd get hammered and throw yourself at me?"

Yang put her hand on the back of her head and rubbed nervously "I panicked. I wasn't sure what to do."

"You could have just told me how you felt." Blake protested.

"So then, do you like me back?"

Blake was speechless. She wasn't expecting this. Especially now. Yang had a body like nobody else but she was a bit loud and noisy for her tastes. That and they never seemed to have any real connection before, this was their first proper deep conversation with just the two of them. Yang looked sullen and rolled back on the bed. The silence was her answer.

"That’s what I thought..." She said. Yang's face held no real expression on it, her skin turned several shades paler. As if all the fight she had ever had within her had gotten up and left.

Blake looked at Yang. The loudmouthed, energy filled, beer drinking heart of the part had never looked so… _desolate_ , so defeated.

_"Yang."_

The blonde curled up into a ball. "Just go."

Blake's hand hovered above Yang's shoulder, unsure whether to obey her wishes or comfort her. Yang shifted away from Blake, making the decision for her.

"Please leave me alone."

Blake stood up, collected her things and exited the room, leaving Yang alone in her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Yang hadn't been the same since their last show. She'd been quieter, more secluded. All the fight she had was gone. Whenever band practise had happened she put in the minimum amount of effort, the spark had gone. If she continued like this they'd bomb at their next gig, if they didn't have to cancel outright.

The band had finished their last practice session before the next performance in two days. It would be a lie to say it went well.

 _"Yang!"_ yelled Weiss.

The drummer gave out a half hearted grunt.

"You played three notes that entire song."

Yang looked completely disinterested. She didn't even care anymore. The muscular blonde took a deep breath and got up.

"Look guys, I'm clearly bringing everyone down. " said Yang in an uncharacteristically monotone voice "I'll get going."

"Wait? You're going!?" snapped Ruby "Are you just going home or are you qu-"

She didn't have complete her sentence, Yang had already left and slammed the door behind her.

-it…" Ruby finished half heartedly. Her permanent smile had vanished. She turned to Weiss and Blake "I've seen her sad, but never like this before."

"What is up with her?!" Weiss barked. "We're not going to play if this keep up."

Blake hesitated. She was probably the only one who knew the reason behind Yang's mood. However, the faunus wasn't sure how everyone would react to Yang's confession so she had kept it their secret. The problem was Blake had no idea what to do, she had screwed up letting her down gently awkward silence never worked, and it wasn't like she could lie and say she held those kind of feelings for her when they weren’t there - it wouldn't be fair to Yang. There was a degree of attraction, but Blake knew that wasn't something to build a relationship off of.

Blake needed someone else's opinion, someone to confide to. The first person who came to her mind was Ruby. She's Yang's sister and knew her the longest. However, she had stated earlier that she had 'Never seen her like this'. That and Ruby didn't exactly have much experience in the terms of romance and physical relationships - Blake wasn't even sure Ruby was even interested in those things. Any advice wouldn't likely be helpful.

That left Weiss.

Blake had held a longer history with the singer. She was the first person in the band she became friends with. Blake supported Weiss with her anxiety on their first gig and Weiss stood up for her when a fan started kissing her. The two had confided in each other before, but that was with their own secrets and not someone else's.

As Blake looked at Weiss, with her heavy ponytail, petite frame and deep blue eyes that shone like marbles, she knew she had no choice. _She had to tell her._

Blake put down her bass guitar, took Weiss' hand and lead her off. The white haired woman put up no resistance. It was as if she could tell what this was about.

The two entered a small closet, in hindsight they could have gone into another room but why stop now.

"Weiss…" said Blake sullenly.

Weiss paused for a moment. "Is this about Yang? Did something happen between you two?"

Blake gave a nod.

The smaller woman wrapped her arms around the faunus. "You can tell me, you know?" Blake placed her own hands on Weiss' hips and gently pulled them in.

"Ok, it started a few nights ago, on the evening of our last gig." Weiss listened intently. "After we had drinks, I took Yang back to her room. She got naked and made a drunken pass at me."

Weiss gasped, but lat Blake continue.

"We didn't do anything and she fell asleep. But the next morning she told me it wasn't the alcohol and she really did have feelings for me."

"Oh…"

"I tried letting her down gently, but I screwed it up. I ended up just walking away. She was trying to open up to me and I ran away. Yang's sad because I'm a bad friend."

Weiss hugged Blake tightly, they held onto each other for a few minutes. Blake could feel a couple of tears drip down her face.

_What kind of shit friend am I?_

Eventually, Blake let go and the two looked into each other's eyes.

"Blake." Weiss was speaking calmly and with a straight face. "You are not a bad friend. You are not a bad person."

Blake attempted to look away but Weiss placed her hand on the other woman's cheek so she couldn't.

"Blake, you are not a bad person. You just didn't know how to react in an awkward situation. We all do that. Remember our first show? I seized up, but you were there for me. Weren’t you?"

Blake nodded "Yeah, I guess I was."

"You were. Now, it's clear you and Yang need to talk some more and straighten things out. She is probably because she is dwelling on her negative aspects. You just need to remind her of the good person she is."

* * *

 

Blake walked up to Yang's bedroom door with purpose.

_I'm going to fix this, I'll have my friend back._

She was up to the door, she raised her hand to knock. And froze in place.

_What if I screw up. What if I make this worse again. What if we lose her._

She lowered her hand and started to back off.

_Maybe she just needs her space._

She turned around and started to turn back to Yang.

_I'm not walking out on her again._

Blake stormed through the door. "Yang, we need to talk."

The drummer had switched her clothes out to a tank top and shorts, showing off her tattoos. Yang was hunched over in a chair, she wasn't even looking at her. "What is it?"

Blake walked up to Yang, sat on her lap and embraced her. Yang remained motionless but Blake held on tightly. They stayed this way for a few minutes.

"Thank you with being honest with me." said Blake. "I realise how hard it must have been, especially under those circumstances."

"All I did was drunkenly blurt out-"

"No." Blake said forcefully, still hugging her."Forget that night. I'm talking about the morning after. I saw a side to you I haven't seen before."

Yang looked up to meet Blake's gaze.

"Yang, you were honest and open when it would have been easier to lie and run away. You apologised and did everything you could to make me comfortable."

Yang wrapped her muscular arms around Blake's waist.

"We all know the party girl who could drink everyone under the table and be the life of the party, but I feel as if I've seen you underneath all that. The real Yang. She's a loving, caring and compassionate person." Blake lowered herself to give the tattooed woman a peck on her forehead. "And I like her, she's a good friend."

Yang started bawling her eyes out as the two embraced each other. "I don't deserve a friend like you." she muttered between tears.

"Fight me." Blake replied.

Yang gave out a chuckle and held onto her tighter than ever. Blake took the opportunity to start tickling her. Yang was laughing harder than ever, tossing and turning until the two both fell off the chair onto the floor, both women were laughing now.

Yang rolled over to face Blake and smiled. "Thank you. I needed this."

Blake felt good in seeing Yang happy again. She was back.

"And for what it's worth" Yang continued "Thank you for not taking advantage of me while I was drunk."

Blake sat up. "It's no problem, I couldn't do that to you. And anyways, it would be easier to count who didn't find you hot."

"Is that so?"

"Look on our fansite, it's full of thirsty people who want you to bench-press them." Blake gave Yang one last smile before offering her hand and walking out with her. Yang was back. RWBY was back. And they were going to have their game on for the next gig.

 


	4. Chapter 4

As Ruby finished the last few notes on her guitar the band had finished the song. Blake saw the crowd was wild, they were all chanting the name of the band.

**_ RWBY! _ **

**_ RWBY! _ **

**_ RWBY! _ **

She reached for the bottle of water at her feet and as she looked up, she was Weiss. Blake wasn't sure if it was how the light had hit her, but on stage, their singer looked amazing. She couldn't help but notice everything about her so much more. How Weiss' tight white legging brought out her shapely legs. The way her belt was a couple of sizes too big and tilted to the side as she swayed her hips as she talked to the fans. How every movement of her head caused her heavy ponytail to swing back and forth. How perfectly clear and smooth her skin looked, how she knew it felt against her own.

_Oh shit, she's hot-_

**TWACK!**

Blake felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, she looked down to see one of Yang's drumsticks.

"Wakey, wakey Blakey!" chanted Yang.

How long have I been staring at her? Blake pondered to herself.

"Anyways" Weiss continued "This last song goes out to only the beautiful people out there tonight-"

"That’s all of you by the way!" Yang interrupted.

At that point, Ruby jump at the front of the stage, which was the cue to start their last song "Let's! Rock! It!"

 

 

* * *

After the last show had ended, Blake skipped after-show drinks headed straight for her room. Everyone said she'd been working hard and needed a break. As everyone else had hopped over to buy some snacks. Curious about something, she visited various sites to see what the likes of _Rolling Stones_ thought of them. Naturally, they weren’t there to be seen at all. Afterwards, she look at some indie rock and fan sites regarding the band to see what everyone thought of them. She looked at Weiss' entry, the _"Perfect Ice Queen Who Melted Their Hearts"_. And from fan sites, she ended up on some fan fiction sites. One thing she immediately noticed was all the pairing were Weiss/Yang and Weiss/Ruby.

 _It's because I'm the bassist?_ She thought to herself. _It's because I'm the bassist, isn't it._

The singers always got the centre of attention. Ruby was the lead guitarist, so naturally there would be tons of material between the two of them. Drummers were often overlooked, but with a body and personality like Yang's it was impossible in her case, as expected, nearly all of her entries was pure smut. One of the few people Blake seemed to be paired with was Sun Wukong from the pop band RISING SUN. Blake couldn't help but sigh, _It's because we're both Faunus_ she muttered out loud. As Blake ended up at the Weiss/Blake section, she was sorely disappointed with the distinct lack of content. There was only four entries, one of which was unrequited love. All of Yang's stuff was smut, but at least it had the good grace of mostly being well written. _How frustrated am I?_

At that point, she heard laughter and footsteps. It had to be the rest of the band.

_Shit._

At that point, Blake had entered a state of heightened focus. She thought it must be similar to what teenage boys were like when their mothers were about to walk in on them watching certain explicit material. She slammed the laptop shut. Hid it under the bed and buried her face in her folded arms so it looked like she had been napping.

_Nailed it._

At that point Weiss sauntered in. "Evening Blake." and started taking off her clothes. _Why was she so hot_ Blake thought to herself. Why was she even taking her clothes off!

"Shower, I'll be out in five minutes."

"Alright" said Blake feigning as much tiredness as possible. She rolled over and gave a fake yawn for good measure. The singer hopped into the bathroom and vanished. Five minutes quickly passed. Five minutes turned to ten, then thirty. Weiss was certainly taking her time. After what felt like an hour had passed, Blake grew impatient. Something was clearly up. Blake walked up to the door, ready to knock on it only to see it ajar. She knocked regardless, she didn't want to peep in on her.

"Are you done?" Blake asked.

At which point, Weiss walked out wearing a nightgown.

"I was cleaning myself up." Weiss replied.

 _That explains the dry skin._ Blake thought to herself.

"Ah, sorry. Anyways, how was the trip out?"

"Ruby is hoarding all the sweets. Yang's playing babysitter, so we're sharing rooms tonight." Weiss wrapped her arms around the taller woman. "But how are you holding up, you feeling any better?"

At this point, Blake realised with a single hand movement, the towel Weiss was wearing would fall off. _How thirsty am I getting?_

"Nothing a good night's sleep can't fix".

"Anyways, we have a break now." Weiss hug pulled Blake in tighter. "We don't have anything planned for the next few weeks or so. We can all relax." she said while giving Blake a gentle peck on her collarbone. Her lips were warm, smooth, delicate. Blake's thoughts were filled with wondering what those pale lips would be like against her own. Would they still be dainty, or fierce and passionate locked in an physical embrace? Would those thin arms and legs of hers be motionless or drape around the bassist and nails claw on her back? Would Weiss' frame be meek and submissive to allow her dominance or would be forceful and have her aching and _begging_ _on her whim_ …

Blake as gently as possible, wriggled out of the hug and dived for her bed.

"GOING TO SLEEP NOW BYE!" she blurted out. That couldn't have possible looked any more undignified.

Blake now only had one thing going though her brain _Was this how Yang felt?_


	5. Chapter 5

RWBY was relaxing in Yang's living room. It was just the four band members there, everyone was on their phones. Weiss was laying her head on Blake's lap and starting to doze off yet there was a silent awkwardness to the air that no one really wanted to break.

The faunus was frustrated. She had realised her growing affections for Weiss, not only did she seem to be becoming more and more beautiful every day but they were even closer on an emotional level. The two could talk to each other for hours on end, they knew each other's secrets and Weiss was comfortable being nude around her.

This was the biggest problem of all, Blake was _horny_. Seeing Weiss walk out of the shower, watching beads of water drop from her hair and slowly cascade down her supple skin… Blake's head was filled with these thoughts all day. And it wasn't as if she had any time to relieve herself, she was never alone. Weiss had basically moved into her own room and it wasn't as if she could do anything with  the object of her desires less than 5 feet away from her!

Weiss had always been close to her. She was very affectionate with hugs and kisses to give out but slowly over time, they were getting more and more intimate. Blake could no longer tell if Weiss' own affections were platonic or something more than that now.

But thankfully, Ruby spoke up. "So, I got us a play."

"In the music industry, we tend to call them gigs." Yang interjected.

At those words, Weiss perked up. "When are we playing? Where are we playing? Who with?"

This was good for a couple of reasons with Blake. The band hadn't played anywhere in a while and could still use some more exposure. The second was that she wasn't thinking of Weiss's head buried beneath her thighs anymore.

"We're playing at the local Atlas Nightclub." said Ruby, starting to blush.

"Atlas?" Weiss replied with a look of slight confusion on her face "They're a pretty big chain, why would they let a few bands play-"

At which point, Ruby could no longer contain her excitement. "We're playing as a part of the _International Vale Battle of the Bands!_ "

While Yang and Weiss joined Ruby in an excited dance, Blake lumbered to the mini fridge, alcohol was the greatest confidant of all. Blake pulled out a bottle of beer and started drinking. Starting at 4pm in the afternoon was never really a good sign.

 _Screw it._ Blake thought. _We have another gig in a week and Weiss will be in a good mood after. I'll talk with her then._

 A few days later, Ruby had called an 'emergency meeting' regarding the band they were up against. She had brought a flipchart with her, clearly having worked on a presentation of sorts.

"Attention friends and sisters!" Ruby exclaimed "I have created somewhat of a battle plan regarding our upcoming battle in a few days."

Everyone was listening intently.

"OK! So, we'll be playing with 'Rising Sun!' They started up as a pop band, but they're starting to move into heavier stuff. They were a boyband where they all sang and had co-ordinated dance moves. Anyways! History lesson over . Time for a breakdown of the members." She flipped a page to reveal a glamorous mug shot of a red haired man with various annotations such as: Emo Hair, wears admiral coat and jacket, possibly a pirate. "This is Scarlet David. He plays the electric guitar and as such is my eternal rival. His main charm point is his accent."

"Has he been playing it for long?" asked Weiss

"Nope! I should thrash him. Same with all the instrumentery persons." She flipped the cart to reveal a new mugshot. There were no annotations here. "This is Sage Ayana, this is _their_ tattooed hottie." she emphasised while looking at Yang. "He also plays the drums too."

Yang's eyes lit up. "There can only be one."

"Agreed!" Ruby flipped the chart again. "This is Neptune Vasilias he plays keyboard. And from what I heard online, he's pretty good."

"He something to be worried about?" Weiss asked again.

Ruby just laughed. "They stopped dancing cause he was bad at it. None of them were great but he was hand down the worst. I mean like he was worse than most middle aged dads."

"That’s pretty awful" Blake added.

"Exactly. As for our last contender-" Ruby flipped the page one last time revealing a mug shot with surrounding question marks "This is Sun Wukong. Lead singer and dancer. What's with all the question marks? He has a secret weapon, but we have no idea what. We, or rather, I just know it's not music related."

Blake raised her hand. "So in short, if we just keep up practise, we should win?"

"Yup!" Ruby replied.

 

* * *

 

Several days later, the day had come. Everyone was speechless. Atlas was _fancy_. They had never played anywhere this nice before. The floor was clean. They hadn't played any where the floor was clean before. Ruby was excited beyond belief, Weiss however had that similar look of anxiety on her face. Blake instinctively gave her hand a tight squeeze, and after a minute or so it faded. No matter what happened, she would always be there for here.

As they went backstage, they saw Rising Sun! already on stage. As they started to play, the band relaxed backstage. Their opponents weren’t bad, but they didn't stand out in particular. They seemed like the kind of band you may enjoy on the radio, but wouldn't exactly go out of your way to listen or watch live. However, almost as if on cue, Sun walked to the front of the stage and ripped off his shirt.

Yang gripped onto Blake's shoulder like a vice but her own screams were overshadowed by nearly every woman and several men in the audience.

"I think my ovaries exploded!" Blake barely heard Yang yell out.

This was perfectly understandable. Sun was an Adonis, his perfectly chiselled abs looked like they were from a marble statue of some ancient mythical god of the ocean whose very existence quenched the thirst of his followers. RWBY was in trouble, there was no way they could top that in terms of visual appeal. _Unless I kiss Weiss on stage_. Blake thought to herself.

After Rising Sun! finished playing to the roars of the crowd they descended from the stage, RWBY took their positions on stage. Blake heard Sun say 'Good Luck' or something along those lines but that was the back of her mind.

Weiss turned to everyone. 'Alright… you all ready?"

"Pfft" exasperated Ruby "We're playing to a load of thirsty people, let's give 'em something to be excited about."

"Let's count it in then." Blake said.

At that point, "We are RWBY! One! Two! Three! Four!" Yang raised her sticks up high as Weiss began to sing.

 _"I can't be sure,"_  
"But I heard you crawl though the door."  
"You didn't say a word and you tried to go to bed,"  
"But instead you hit the floor."  
"You've been drinking with those other girls again,"  
"Saying 'No, we're only friends.'"

 _"When will you stop resenting me?"_  
"Please stop pretending, this game is never ending."  
"And I will stop resenting you when you stop resenting, oh stop resenting."  
"Stop resenting me."

 _"Making out and making noise!"_  
"Stop pretending this isn't ending."  
"I will stop resenting you when you stop with me."

 _"Oh, oh, oh."_  
"I waited up,"  
"A little to late"  
"And then you stumbled in."  
"Where do the lies end, and the truth begins?"

 _"When will you stop resenting me?"_  
"Please stop pretending, this game is never ending."  
"And I will stop resenting you when you stop resenting, oh stop resenting."  
"Stop resenting me."

 _"You go out all the time,"_  
"With people I've never met."  
"Drinking beer and smoking cigarettes."  
"Killing brain cells and killing me."

 _"Making out and making noise!"_  
"Stop pretending this isn't ending."  
"I will stop resenting you when you stop with me."

 _"When will you stop resenting me?"_  
"Please stop pretending, this game is never ending."  
"And I will stop resenting you when you stop resenting, oh stop resenting."  
"Stop resenting me."

The song had worked on the crowd well enough. Weiss slow dancing and hypnotic hip did the rest. It was enough to make people forget the song was about a failing relationship and a less-than-faithful partner. Honestly, Blake didn't like that song at all, it brought up bad memories. Weiss had pretty much come up with that song all by herself and was quite proud of it.

_Where was she?_

Blake had promised herself that she'd at least _try_ to sort things up between them. As she traversed the mass of people in front of her, she caught a glimmer of a white ponytail. Weiss. She followed the swaying hairdo until she the bar was visible. There she saw Weiss, but she wasn't alone there. She was talking with that other guy from the band. _Was his name Neptune?_

Blake held back to stop herself being spotted, there was no need to intrude. Yet. Blake spied on the two as the talked, drank and laughed. Weiss glanced to the side and Blake took a few steps back into the swarms of people around her. _Don't look at me..._

After a minute or so, Weiss began a familiar routine, it was the same thing that happened to them two when they first met. It wasn't long until she gave him a kiss, took Neptune's hand and lead him off around the back. Blake stormed out in the opposite direction. This little routine was the exact same thing Weiss had pulled on her! Blake's head was a swirl of thoughts but there was one thought above all. There was someone who _wanted_ her, _cared_ for her.

As the band packed up and left, Blake didn't say an entire word for the rest of the night. A notably bad mood to say the least. As she headed back home there was a detour she needed to go first. As Blake knocked on the door, a familiar face stood there.


	6. Chapter 6

It was getting late and Yang was looking forward to sleep. The band had played a long show and she had several nights of hard drinking, the last thing she needed was disturbing. Naturally with her luck, that was never going to happen. Yang couldn't even tell what time it was: 11pm, 1am, 4am, it may as well have been the same thing to her - not sleepy time.

**_Knock Knock_ **

_Typical._ It seemed as if sleep would be consistently elusive tonight. As Yang rolled out of bed, she wondered who it was. Weiss was still at the bar. Ruby was likely playing video games. or signing stuff. That just left one person. Blake. Before she could say a word, Blake invited herself in, wrapped her arms around Yang and pulled her in for a kiss. She was forceful, dominating every moment but Yang did not resist. As Blake's hands travelled down the blonde's back and slid underneath her skirt, Yang pulled away.

"Are you sure? Are you ok with this?"

The faunus licked her lips. "I want you." Blake panted between ragged breaths "Now."

Yang gave a quick nod and returned the passionate kiss from earlier, Blake's tongue fought to assert itself over the busty bombshell as she began to pull down Yang's skirt.

"Skipping foreplay are we?" Yang blurted out. Not exactly the sexiest thing to say, but she didn't really care. Blake however, didn't look impressed.

"C'mon, I really need this right now."

As Blake's nails slowly dug into her skin, Yang knew something was wrong. This wasn't like Blake, something was wrong. Blake was subtle, she never threw herself at people. Yang put her hands on the other woman, stopping them.

"Blake. What's wrong?"

Upon hearing those last two words, she collapsed in a heap. Yang knew in these situations that more words could just end up hurting her even more, so she simply sat next to her and held her. It was several minutes before Blake even moved at all, even longer until she hugged Yang back.

"Blake, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Yang spoke softly "Just know that I'll be here for you. Alright?"

Blake nodded back. It took another few more minutes till she spoke again.

"It's about Weiss." Blake muttered. "I've recently found myself… erotically charged around her."

"So, horny?"

"Basically, yes." Blake sighed. "But it's more than that, we've always been close, you know?"

Yang paused for a moment. "So, do you love her?"

This startled Blake, causing her to recoil a little.

"Wha? N-No. I… I don't know really? It's not just that she's hot, we get each other."

"Then why not ask her out instead of trying to hook up with me?"

"She's with that pretty boy who couldn't dance. We've had a few moments where I thought she liked me back."

"Like?" The muscular blonde questioned.

"… When she got out of the shower and was still wet  but she kissed-"

"Say no more." Yang interrupted "She likes you."

"But I didn't even finish."

"You said 'Shower' and 'Kiss', that’s all you need to hear really."

"But what about Neptune and that stuff?"

"Jealously". There was an awkward silence, but Yang had seen similar behaviour before. "She tried to entice you directly with shower make-outs but that didn't work. So she's trying to get a rise out of you by making you jealous."

Blake slumped further. "Just let me sink into oblivion."

Yang shook her. "Now is not your time. You're supposed to die when daddy Schnee bank conglomerate guy finds out you're in love and the two of you run off to some magical place somewhere."

Blake laughed at that proposition. _Finally._

"I've found people hot before, it only with Weiss I've felt something, more."

"So, what do you want with her? Aside from banging every other day?"

"I want to…" Blake blushed "I wanna hold her hand, walk with her, talk with her, snuggle up on the sofa with her, stroke her hair, ask how her day was and take her out to restaurants. Maybe watch a few bad films with her."

"What you're describing is a relationship. And a soppy one at that."

"Is this what happened with you?" Blake asked.

"Pretty much, except more physical attraction and less hopelessly in love." said Yang "But at least it's not as if you threw up on either of the two."

Blake stood up and pulled up Yang with her.

"Thanks for the pep talk Yang. Did this make you uncomfortable at all?"

Yang laughed. "Nah! Just a friend helping out a friend in the platonic sense."

Blake smirked "I'm pretty sure it would be amazing and I'd be screaming your name all night."

"You know it." Yang winked. "Now get out there and seduce the Ice Queen."

 


	7. Chapter 7

Weiss was standing out in the snow. It had been a few days since they had played against Rising Sun! Blake hadn't talked to her much since then but now she was asking her to meet up in this remote place. It was about time, the two had been playing a game of sorts lately. She had tried subtle seduction on her earlier, but she didn't seem to get the message. She chatted with that other boy earlier, trying to play the whole 'hard to get' shtick.

"Why are you just standing out there?" Weiss heard a familiar voice call out.  She turned around to see Blake.

"Hey. I've been waiting on you!" Weiss replied.

_Oh thank god, she's smiling. She's isn't angry with me._

Weiss waited for Blake to catch up before walking with her. Tonight was just her and Blake. Blake began to talk, Weiss relaxed as it was just small talk, nothing important. Honestly, the conversation was one of the later things on her mind. Tonight, it was just the two of them. Alone.

Weiss smiled and nodded at the appropriate points, she was focused on something else however. Without looking down, the white haired woman slowly slipped her hand into Blake's opened palm and gentle closed her own hand against the other lady beside her. Upon noticing this seemingly innocent physical interaction Blake simply smiled and softly rubbed her the back of her hand.

Nailed it.

"-I'm guess I'm just kind of an idiot."

Blake had finished her little monologue. Crap Weiss thought to herself, she hadn't been listening for the last few… anyways. Blake was clearly upset with something. She couldn't say nothing.

"Hey." Weiss eventually replied "Blake Belladonna isn't an idiot. She's a lovely and beautiful girl who was smart enough to get me outside in the snow."

The two women looked up at the sky, the snow was starting to get heavier and the sky was starting to darken.

"This whole 'Dark at 4pm' nonsense is messing with my head." Weiss said.

"This whole thing is just a disaster."Blake grunted, wrapping her arms against the smaller woman. "Good excuse for a bad first date though."

Weiss' ears pricked up. "A date?!"

_This was better than expected. She's making a move! She definitely wants me too!_

* * *

 

After what felt like an hour or so of walking, Blake had taken Weiss back to her place for the night. Weiss was shivering, she clearly had a constitution not built for harsh things like the outside. Their singer was sitting on the sofa, wrapped up in a electric blanket.

Blake walked over to her cabinet on the other side of the room "Would you like some Hot Chocolate?"she asked.

Weiss nodded frantically.

"I will take your silence as a yes."

After a few minutes, she brought it over and put it on the coffee table.

"Scooch over." Blake said.

Weiss looked alarmed, almost as if she had never hear the phrase before.

"Would you like me sit down at all?"

 _This is where you pull the move Belladonna!_ Blake thought as Weiss pulled the covers over to her half to let Blake sit down.

"You know." Blake said, trying to put on as innocent a look as possible. "I'm cold too, can I slip under that nice warm blanket with you?

Weiss blushed a little and nodded. Blake wasted no time to slide in behind her. She slowly began to slide her hands under Weiss' clothes, not grabbing anything - just placing her hands on her small stomach.

A chill went up Weiss' spine. " _You're cold!_ "

"And you're incredibly hot." Blake retorted. "And anyways, isn't sharing body heat a thing?"

Weiss rolled over, squishing Blake's arm in the process but neither cared as they were now facing each other.

"We need to get _really_ close for that to work." Weiss whispered as the two slowly pulled closer together. Blake close practically taste Weiss' breath. Her palms began to sweat a little, their noses bumped into each other. Weiss looked into Blake's eyes, half-lidded  with desire, gazing seductively, almost hungrily. Blake's lips glided over the shivering woman, she found them rough and dry but her tongue was wet and warm, teasing and flicking.

She pulled away to look upon Weiss beautiful face. She was red with heat and biting her own lip. Clearly a sign of disbelief. The once cold singer, now hot with passion pulled Blake in again for another kiss. Starting off as gentle and loving as before but each time they pulled apart and came back together, each movement became more fiery and heated. Blake could feel Weiss pounding heartbeat.

Taking control of the moment, Blake started planting wet kisses all over, slowly working her way down: lips, cheeks, collar bone and jumping back up to the neck. Weiss let out a gentle gasp.

"With sharing body heat…" Weiss passed between heated breaths "It's better if there are less clothes. More contact-"

At that point, Blake had threw her shirt off which landed on a lamp. Weiss was gazing at Blake's bra.

Longing.

Wanting.

Blake rolled onto the top and used one hand to pull down one of her bra cups, giving Weiss a slight glimmer of a nipple. She saw the woman beneath her gulp as she tentatively reached out for more. Blake grasped her wrist, stopping her.

"What about you?" she teased.

Hearing that as a challenge, Weiss flung off her shirt and bra. She took hold of Blake and pulled her down slowly for another kiss, their teeth almost clashing this time. She tried not to let out a slight moan as their nipples began to rub against each other.

Blake broke the kiss and rolled to the side on the edge of the sofa.

"You know~ since we're so cold, maybe we could go to my bed?"

"What about our drinks?" Weiss joked. Knowing they were probably stone cold by now.

" _What about them?_ "

"But I'm so hot here." Weiss teased. "And anyways" She took Blake's hand and slid it across her chest down beneath her underwear. " _This is warm and wet already._ "


	8. Chapter 8

The next few weeks passed quickly. Now that Blake and Weiss had finally bedded each other the sexual tension had evaporated. Blake could finally focus on things other than Weiss burying her head between her legs. However the time spent without her 'Ice Queen' seemed to matter less: Ruby had gotten a new guitar, they played a few more gigs, Yang had brought along a reporter that she was sleeping with… It all seemed inconsequential without Weiss.

When she was around however, Blake noticed she seemed more alert, alive. Whether it was playing on stage and almost getting distracted by her figure, curling up together to sleep or the shared showers in the morning; these moments made her heart race oh-so much.

Lying down in their hotel bed, they were in the next round of the 'Battle of the Bands' against Juniper. Weiss was taking this far too seriously, plotting out their positions, songs of theirs that would complement each other and possibly something to do with crowd pleasing. Yang suggested ripping their shirts off like the previous boy band they had faced but the mere suggestion made Ruby feel faint. The poor girl could barely handle any form of intimacy without getting embarrassed. Just as well she didn't know was happening with her and Weiss.

One of the best things having the same rooms aside from sleeping in the same bed was having the same shower. Unfortunately it was too small to share but Blake got a nice look at Weiss as she came out. Weiss liked it too, knowing it had worked on her in the past. It wasn't just that though. Weiss sung in the shower. Yes, she had heard her sing a lot of the time when they were on stage, but it wasn't the same. It was far more intimate, just the two of them and entirely focused on each other.

Blake was so preoccupied with these thoughts that she didn't notice the additional pair of arms appear from behind and embrace her tightly. Feeling Weiss sleeping heart beat, Blake was able to relax. As much as she liked to read about them in books, relationships didn't _have_ to be one beautiful individual sweeping someone off her feet on a runaway adventure filled with extreme romance and constant loin-aching sex.

As happy as she was, she always had to have her eye out for Weiss. The poor woman was constantly stressing herself out, trying to take care of everyone, making sure everyone was heading in the right direction, taking everyone's weight on her shoulders. The only time she didn't seem tense was around Blake. As much as the guitarist loved that, she hated the fact their lead singer was making herself feel bad anywhere else. Keeping their relationship a secret probably wasn’t helping either.

The white haired woman rolled around to face her girlfriend

 _"Blakey…"_ she muttered quietly. It seemed sleep was elusive for the both of them.

"Yes?"  Blake whispered in turn.

"About the show tomorrow…"

Wait, tomorrow! That was far too fast.

"What about it?" Blake asked.

"Our show stopper." Weiss continued "We don't _have_ to do one, do we?"

Blake paused for a moment before replying. "Not at all."

Weiss nodded. "Thank you. Our only ideas were Yang rips her shirt off or I get thrown into the crowd."

"Both suggested by Yang." Blake commented.

Weiss let out a chuckle "I'm kind of surprised she didn't say we should make out."

A mischievous grin sprung up on Blake's face. "Well, why not?" she asked.

The singer had a dumbfounded look on her face… but no reply. It wasn't a yes but it wasn't a no either.

"We could finally be open about ourselves and not worry about speculation at all." Blake said "We can be calm, relaxed and not worry about stepping on anyone's toes."  Weiss opened her mouth to speak but Blake raised a finger to silence her "-And if any magazines have anything to say, we can just have our muscle, buy which I mean our drummer, kick their asses."

Weiss took a deep breath before letting it all out. She seemed more relaxed now, as if someone had massaged the tension out of her back. After a pregnant pause, Weiss returned her own grin. "And I know just the song to finish up."

* * *

 

On stage, Weiss was in her element. She had switch up her regular colour pallet of white and blue. Weiss was in a short black dress, Blake was wearing black jeans and a tight white top to match the monochromatic theme.

_"They say it's better to have loved and lost than never loved at all"_

_"They forget absence makes the heart grow fonder."_

Weiss was on stage facing Blake, their heads were bowed, mere centimetres away from each other.

_"I've missed you and I've loved you"_

_"Admired you, oh how I desire you."_

Weiss placed a hand on Blake's head and gently stroked around till a finger was left on her chin. Contrary to what they thought, the crowd was silent. Instead of becoming ecstatic they were mesmerised, pulled into the tale of the slow song.

_"My heart is yearning, consciousness is fading._

_"Without you my world is tossing, and turning."_

_"Emotions, overflowing from my soul."_

This was the cue, at this point Blake began to sing herself in time with Weiss. She was only doing backing vocals as she insisted that she could never compare to Weiss. It was… Duskier but the moment was perfect.

_"You painted on my pure white soul//You belong to me."_

_"I'm matted over in black//I am your property"_

_"You've got me checkmated"_

_"I am left//We! Are!! Left!!"_

_"Monochrome"_

Upon finishing those final words, and spending the last thirty or so seconds singing at each other instead of the audience, Weiss had pulled Blake in for a kiss. It was exciting, wild. Not like their first one which was gentle and restrained, this was passion. Lips clashed against each other, tongue's fought for dominance. Taking advantage of the fact Blake was still holding onto her guitar, the singers wandered around, one at the back of her lovers head and the other at her rear. She gave a quick squeeze before pulling away, letting Blake lean forwards, wanting more.

Everyone was silent. For a moment. The audience let loose an uproar like they have never heard before. The words 'Monochrome' were being screamed out with delight. Weiss turned around to see the other two band members. Yang had a gigantic smile on her face while clapping. Ruby just had a confused look on her face.

"So… How long?" Ruby mumbled before being cut off by her sister.

"About time you idiots got together." She said before waving to the crowd and exiting the stage.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of the stories I wrote 2 years ago, this one was probably my favourite. Just one more to re-upload and I can get to the new stuff!

**Author's Note:**

> After deleting my account after writers burnout, I'm re uploading all my old fics now I've gotten over it.  
> (First written in 2015)


End file.
